Deadpool: Adventures in Glowerhaven/Transcript
(In a parody of the beginning of the first episode, this happens like in The Glowerhaven Secret Vaults, two guards are protecting the OmniCube, a room/lab filled with Omnitrixes) Guard 1: Hey, you know this new project has the ability to go into other dimensions? Guard 2: Umm, it's actually designed to recreate them actually. Guard 1: What are you saying? Guard 2: Well, what I'm saying is--- (Alarms go off as Ben as Four Arms, Ash and Misty zip line down to the room) Ben as Four Arms: Listen, we don't have time for this, wait doesn’t this remind of- Voice: First Episode, yes it does. Ash: Who said that? Voice: Someone doing a short remake, that I want to test out. Misty: Just show yourself, who are you? Guard #1: Look out! (Several guys in green uniforms show up to apprehend Ben) Ben as Four Arms: Still waiting for the voice to show up, and who are you clowns? Goon #1: Cut off one head, two more shall appear, we serve none but the master-as the world shall soon serve us! Hail Hydra! Several Goons (chanting): Hail Hydra! Ash: Sounds like a Nazi division to me (mocks) From Herr Hitler, why did they do this crap. Voice: Which it does, it was a Nazi Vision spearheaded by Red Skull in World War II, some of the Nazis got killed, including Hitler, while some of them escape to....spoilers if you haven't seen Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Goon #1: Who the hell is this punk? Voice: Usually, I wanna say curse words in this episode, but in this episode, I'm limited to only curses words such as Damn or Heck. Because i don't wanna upset the censors, and this is for kids! Ben as Four Arms: Enough! Show yourself! Voice: Whatever you say! (Suddenly, a silhouette figure sneaks behind the Hydra goon and then dances with him) (Note: Some of this is offscreen, much to horrified reactions to Ben, Ash and Misty) Ash: Oh my god, who are you? (The silhouette comes out of the light to reveal a Masked Man in red, it's Deadpool) Deadpool: Who am I? I'm Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth, I starred in at least 3 films, one short film as well. (Breaks the fourth wall) Cue the theme music. (The theme song, only with Deadpool styled-version, including the credits, where it said Deadpool: Adventures in Glowerhaven, created by Carolyn Christman, executive produced by the guys who played the Sonic Theme song, created by the lady who hired the Little Mermaid to play 2 characters) (The theme song ends) Ben as Four Arms: Deadpool, wait did you just- Deadpool: Used the same theme song your show played, btw, Ben, glad I could help avert the lame reboot along with the Powerpuff Girls reboot, so they can make way with the Galactic Kids Next Door. If it hadn't been for me using Cable's time-traveling device, then this show would be running right now. Ash: Did you just break the fourth wall? Deadpool: Yes, it‘s my thing, I love to break the fourth wall. Ben: Shut up! That's Deadpool! Ash: What do you mean? Ben: He's only the second most popular character in the whole Marvel canon! Deadpool: Thank you!! Finally, some recognition, still can't believe either Spider-Man or Captain America are first most popular character. Guard #1: Yeah, hate to ruin your moment, but HELP! (More HYDRA goons storm the base, as Ben as Four Arms, Ash, Misty and Deadpool back to back with each other) Deadpool: This calls for a battle song, (talks to the screen) Hit it, Dolly! (Dolly Patron's 9 to 5 plays as ???, while they are fighting, they talk to Deadpool) Ben as Four Arms: So, what brings you to Glowerhaven? Deadpool: Well, I wanted to get my own crossover like you did with the Ghostbusters, Top Gun, other shows you did with, and someone finally got me in your show, I can't tell you who, but his name rhymes with "Polverine". Ash: You hadn't told us why you're here. Deadpool: Oh, yeah, that, these guys, they work for one of the biggest, baddest, inglorious Nazis in history....Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, HYDRA's #1 Thug. Misty: Technically, he's a thug for S.H.I.E.L.D. Deadpool: That's what he said in the beginning of Avengers: Age of Ultron, I found all contacts Strucker had to chase him down....one of them‘ sa good friend of mine. (Flashback sequence where Deadpool hits a HYDRA base to fight one of the goons, and then encounters one, who recognizes him) Deadpool: Bob? Bob: Hey, Wade? Deadpool: Hey, Man. What are you doing here? Bob: Strucker gave me a job. Deadpool: Good (knocks Bob out) Lay some details for me, I want to know what he's up to. (Flashback ends) Deadpool: So technically, I was jumping every HYDRA base from New York, Germany, Sokovia, Japan, any place I could find Nick Fury's arch-nemesis. Ben as Four Arms: I didn't know Fury had an arch-nemesis. Deadpool: Think of like him to Strucker, S.H.I.E.L.D. to HYDRA, James Bond to Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Misty: You said you went back in time, what did you do? Deadpool: What? Oh right, I went back in time to save the love of my life on our anniversary, and a most popular member of X-Force, I also killed my X-Men Origins: Wolverine counterpart, Barakapool, and my actor, Ryan Reynolds, before he accepted the script to that lame Green Lantern movie, i also--- Misty: You can say that, a giant robot is coming towards. (Then suddenly a Giant HYDRA robot comes toward them) Deadpool: Dreadnoughts, HYDRA's Ultimate Robot, right behind Sleepers and Sentinels. Ben as Four Arms: That sounds like a job for Way Big. (Slaps the Omnitrix symbol and turns into Way Big) Ben as Way Big: Time to kick that thing's can. Deadpool: Yeah, Ben, do it! Give it fight like Giant-Man would do it! (As Ben as Way Big fights the Dreadnoughts, Deadpool continues to talk to Misty and Ash while they are fighting HYDRA goons) Deadpool: Now let's talk about distribution rights! Ash: Now?! Deadpool: Zip it, Simba! So as I was saying, ever since they announced the show would be airing on Toon Disney, no one noticed that Warner Bros. bought the channel while they were still airing Disney XD. Misty: Wait, I thought Disney was going to buy 20th Century Fox. Deadpool: Oh, it still is, Disney already won the bidding war against Comcast, and now, by Summer 2019, the deal will be finalized, and I'm home sweet home. Ash: There's no room for a guy who keeps an R-rating. Deadpool: ZIP IT!! Misty: There's still an X-Men franchise running, they have at least 2 films airing like Dark Phoenix and The New Mutants. Deadpool: Exactly, you know, there's possible filming for X-Force in October 2018, so we might bring back Cable and Domino, also, when I went back in time I saved the rest of the X-Force from dying including Shatterstar, even though he was annoying. Ben as Way Big (grunts): Hey, when are we getting news on another Fantastic Four movie? Deadpool: You mean if it gets legitimized by the Marvel Cinematic Universe? I can tell you this, Chris Evans is already on one film left as Captain America, while Julian McMahon is playing the villain for The Runaways tv show! Also, I went back in time to kill Miles Teller, Kate Mara, Michael B. Jordan, Jamie Bell and Toby Kebbell, before they did work on another lame reboot, but I'm rooting the popular MCU choices for Marvel's First Family: John Krasinski for Mr. Fantastic, Emily Blunt for Invisible Woman, Zac Efron for Human Torch and John Cena for The Thing. Misty: Let's hope it doesn't fail like the last 2 films. Deadpool: It won't, Ariel, I assure you. Ash: Whose idea was it to bring him here? Deadpool: I can't tell you who, but his name rhymes with Gary1990. Ben: sheesh, talk about foolish choices! Category:Transcripts